Sesshomaru's Gift
by writer-girl-style
Summary: Sesshomaru brings his and Inuyasha's father back to life and sends him to Inuyasha in time for his and Kagome's wedding
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha! Obviously! This is my first story on here I hope you like it J More chapters to come soon!**

Inu no Taisho ran through the forest as he pondered how long he'd been gone? How many years had he been dead? Sesshomaru had already told him that Izayoi is now dead, the thought made it feel like his heart was going to burst and he sat down remembering the turn of events that led to his resurrection.

_Flashback_

_There was a flash of light and suddenly he was blinking and looking at his son Sesshomaru. He blinked again, "Sesshomaru?"_

_His face was as emotionless as always and he had Tenseiga in his hands, "Hello, father."_

_As soon as he saw the Tenseiga in his hands he realized his son had brought him back from death. "Why did you revive me Sesshomaru?" he remembered what he had been doing that caused his death. He was fighting so that Izayoi and his newborn son could get away, "Where's Izayoi!? Where's my son!? Where's Inuyasha!?" he asked hurriedly._

_"Izayoi is dead. Your half-breed son is getting married." Sesshomaru said turning away, "He is staying in the village near the bone-eater's well." _

_He whimpered at the news about Izayoi. He was also angry at Sesshomaru's use of half-breed to describe his brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's figure was quickly retreating as Inu no Taisho yelled out to him, "Inuyasha is your brother and you should treat him as such." He saw the demon flinch and with a growl he quickly disappeared._

_End flashback_

He stood up quickly if he was correct he should be there soon maybe half an hour he quickened his pace as he again pondered how long he had been dead. He also realized that he didn't know what Inuyasha looked like now besides the little he saw of him the day he was born. He remembered his silver hair and dog ears.

Kagome picked Shippo up fury in her eyes, "Point me in the direction of Inuyasha!" she demanded

Shippo let out a relieved sigh as he realized she wasn't mad at him he sniffed out Inuyasha's scent and quickly replied, "He's in the direction of the the Sacred Tree of Ages." She put him down and stormed off into the forest.

Shippo looked over at Sango and Miroku, "Inuyasha's really gonna get it. I wonder what he did this time."

Kagome was livid Inuyasha has promised to help her pick herbs and he never showed, because of this she spent 4 hours by herself picking herbs which would have only taken 2 if he had helped. She reached the Sacred Tree and saw him lying in the tree SLEEPING! Her anger bubbled over as her voice screeched through the forest, "SSSSIIIITTTT!" She saw Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as the beads pulled him from the tree slamming his face into the hard ground. He looked up at her, confusion and anger in his golden eyes. She started towards him ready to give him a piece of her mind when suddenly she was pushed backwards. Startled she looked up to see a demon with silver hair standing between her and Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho reached the bone-eater's well and breathed in deeply he smelled a demon nearby and he rushed in the direction the smell was coming from. He skidded to a halt as he saw a figure through the trees. He jumped into the nearest tree hiding him from view as he got a better look. In a tree he saw a demon in red sleeping. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the silver hair with dog ears poking out. He instantly knew it was his son. He studied him, watching his chest expand with each intake of breath.

He watched him for about 5 minutes when he started to smell a human and it was coming towards them. Inu no Taisho was startled to see that it was a girl, no not a girl a _priestess. _He stood up just as he heard her scream and he saw his son fall from the tree and slam into the ground. She started towards him anger radiating from her. Seeing this, his protective side flared up inside him and he jumped in. He pushed the priestess away from his son and stood between them. He faced her growling.

Kagome's heart raced as she thought 'Who is this demon? How had she not noticed him?'

Inu no Taisho heard his son growl behind him he was startled when Inuyasha ran around him standing in front of the priestess. That's when he realized his son was not growling at the priestess but at him. He looked at the girl again and realized he had made some kind of mistake.

Inuyasha glanced behind him, "Kagome, are you ok?" Kagome nodded and he turned towards the demon in front of him. He realized that he was a dog demon, "Who are you?" he growled

Inu no Taisho looked between them and then looked back at his son, "I'm sorry I seem to have made some mistake."

"Keh." Inuyasha continued to glare at the dog demon. "That's not what I asked. Did that bastard Sesshomaru send you?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, obviously Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't get along like he'd hoped. He looked at him and said, "Well yes—"

As soon as he heard yes Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and cut the demon's words short, "If he wants Tetsusaiga you can tell him to stop being such a wimp and face me himself!" As he lunged towards him

Inu no Taisho dodged and was shocked that he attacked a demon as strong as him without hesitation. He had already realized that Inuyasha hadn't realized who he was but most other demons, realizing his strength, avoided a fight at all costs. "Wait!" he yelled as he took another swing.

"Keh! For what?" Inuyasha spat as he unleashed his Wind Scar on the dog demon. The demon dodged again a look of shock on his face.

Inu no Taisho was shocked that his son was using Wind Scar. He knew he had to stop him, "Inuyasha, wait! I'm your father! I'm Inu no Taisho!"

"Hmph! Nice try but my father's dead." He said as he rested Tetsusaiga on his shoulders, "Now who are you really?"

Inu no Taisho voice softened, "Inuyasha, I'm really your father."

"Keh! As I said my dad's long dead." The wind swirled around Tetsusaiga. As he was about to unleash another Wind Scar he felt a small bug sucking the blood on the side of his neck. He slapped the old bug and it floated into his hand flattened, "Myoga?"

"Master Inuyasha! Stop! That is your father; it is Lord Inu no Taisho!" Myoga said hurriedly

Inuyasha was bewildered, "But- my father's dead!" he said looking at the dog demon

Inu no Taisho relaxed thankful to Myoga, "Sesshomaru brought me back to life with the Tenseiga."

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat, "But…. why?"

Inu no Taisho smiled, "He didn't tell me why. He brought me back to life told me you were getting married and then left."

Inuyasha blushed a bit and then he realized that the man standing in front of him was truly his father. He had never seen his father before. He fully took the man in, he sheathed Tetsusaiga, "Father?" The Demon—no his father—nodded and smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

Kagome starred at the demons in front of her. She was shocked at the news, Inuyasha's father was alive! She looked at the Inuyasha's father and saw those golden eyes and silver hair that were passed down to his son. Inu no Taisho started towards her extending his hand, "I'm sorry," he said, "I misunderstood the situation."

Inuyasha growled at his father, "Don't touch her." He didn't know why but he felt intense anger at his father.

"Inuyasha it's alright." Kagome said, "He didn't know what was going on."

"I don't care!" Inuyasha said bitterly, "Why did he have to bring _you_ back! He should have brought back my mother! Like I want someone I don't even know."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled shocked at his attitude towards his father. She thought he'd be happy to meet him.

"What?" he said turning to Kagome, "I'm just speaking my mind! I was doing fine without him and I don't need him now! He'll just be a burden!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said making him stop talking, "What you're being is rude! Why are you acting like this?"

"Hmph! I'll act however I want to!" he said crossing his arms and turning away from her, "Why are _you_ sticking up for him anyways?"

"because you're acting like a rude idiot!" she yelled at him

"Well fine if I'm being that rude then I'll just leave!" Inuyasha said taking off

"Inuyasha! Get back here!" Kagome yelled after him. Kagome sighed running her hand through her hair as he disappeared from view. She turned toward Inu no Taisho a look of hurt in his eyes.

Inu no Taisho looked at the young girl as he thought about his son's words and asked, "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Kagome shook her head no, "I'm fine," she said walking towards him, "I'm Kagome, I'm very happy to meet you! And ignore Inuyasha he's just being stubborn and an idiot."

He smiled sadly at her, "I'm Inu no Taisho. It is very nice to meet you as well. I am really sorry for earlier. I didn't realize you knew each other. You being a priestess I thought that you were attacking my son."

Kagome blushed a bit, "I was just really mad…"

He looked at her quizzically, "What were you so mad about?"

That's when she remembered why she had come looking for Inuyasha. Her hands clenched as she became furious again, "That jerk! Come back here!" She screamed. In a quieter voice but still filled with anger she replied to Inu no Taisho, "He's such an ass! He promised me he'd help me pick herbs today, but he never showed! So I spent **4** **hours** by myself! And what was he doing this entire time? He was sleeping!"

He looked at her sympathetically, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Eh!" She was shocked at how easily he offered to help her, "No no! It's very kind of you to offer though!"

Inu no Taisho looked in the direction his son had gone wanting to go after him. The words his son said echoed in his head and he sighed his son didn't want him here. "Maybe I should just leave…" he mumbled as he turned to leave

"Wait!" Kagome said as she grabbed the demons arm, "Inuyasha will come around he's just being stubborn. Please stay!"

He looked at the young girl again and smiled slightly, "I'll stay on one condition. Introduce me to Inuyasha's fiancé."

Kagome was shocked, "Sesshomaru really didn't tell you anything!" Inu no Taisho shook his head no, "I'm marrying Inuyasha…" she said blushing

Inu no Taisho was shocked but tried not to show it. It was odd for demons and priests/priestesses to get along let alone get married. He was happy though, happy that things had changed at least a little bit since he was gone. "It's nice to meet you, daughter." He said with a smile.

Inuyasha tore through the forest running away from his father. He felt like his emotions were going haywire. He felt anger and sadness, as well as happiness. All his emotions swirled around inside him. He wanted to go back and at the same time keep running. "Dammit!" he said as he punched a tree

"Master Inuyasha! What are you doing!? Go back!" Myoga said clinging to his shoulder.

Inuyasha was shocked he hadn't realized he took Myoga with him. He stopped picking the bug off his shoulders, "I'm not going back until he leaves!"

"Why are you so angry at your father?"Myoga questioned him

"None of your business!" he said flicking the old flea away from him running off. 'Why am I so mad at him?' he questioned himself. He stopped sitting in a tree deciding he was far enough away, 'Why am I so mad?' he pondered to himself again trying to sort out his mess of emotions.

Kagome was now leading Inu no Taisho back to the village. She didn't care if Inuyasha would be mad. His father came back from the dead and damn it they were going to get along! As they entered the edge of the village they ran into Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the twins. They looked tense ready to attack until they saw Kagome leading the demon they sensed.

Miroku looked at the demon still a little wary, "Who is this?" He asked looking back at Kagome, "Where's Inuyasha? The way you looked when you left we thought you would have dragged him back by his hair."

Kagome gave a nervous laugh looking at Inu no Taisho she didn't want him to think she was violent or abusive towards Inuyasha, "I would never do that!"

Sango noticed her nervousness and how she glanced towards the demon, "So who is this?" she asked taking a sip from her tea.

"Well…" Kagome started, "Um well…. He's Inuyasha's father…" she finished

They all stopped shocked and in unison asked, "WHAT?"

She sighed sitting down knowing this was going to take some explaining. Inu no Taisho looked at the group gathered feeling relaxed that there was at least another demon even if it was a child. He sat down beside Kagome as the twins stumbled towards him giggling, "Demon slay. Demon slay." climbing onto his lap.

He saw the girl and the monk tense up and he chuckled starring down at them, "You shouldn't go up to a demon so easily you know." giving one of their noses a little tweak. She giggled again and said, "Doggy!" he chuckled again at them.

Sango starred at him. She could see the resemblance to Inuyasha but was still confused, "Um.. No offense but… I thought you were dead…"

"Ah. That. Well it seems I was brought back by Sesshomaru and Tenseiga." He replied to them.

Inuyasha starred at the setting sun and sighed. He had calmed himself down but still couldn't figure out why he had been mad. He stood up stretching, Kagome would probably being wondering where he was. He sighed again and ran off towards the village.

As he got closer he could smell his father, as he neared the hut he shared with Kagome the scent increased. "Damn." He muttered realizing Kagome had brought his father home.

He was thinking about leaving when Kagome burst through the door, "Don't you dare think about leaving Inuyasha! I have a few things I want to say to you!"

"keh. I'm not apologizing for what I said earlier!" he said crossing his arms and turning his head.

"Oh? That's not the only thing I'm mad about, Inuyasha." She said tapping her foot.

"I just got back! What else could you be mad at?" he said irritated

She stopped her tapping as she glared at him, "Oh I don't know maybe because I spent **4 hours** picking herbs by _myself_! Even though you **promised** me you would help me! And then when I find you after doing all that work by _myself_ you were sleeping!"

He froze and thought 'oh crap' he slowly turned back towards her, "W-was that today…."

"Yes it was!" she said angrily, "I can't believe you!"

Inu no Taisho listened to his son and his soon to be wife arguing. He couldn't blame Kagome for being mad, but he also felt bad for Inuyasha. A woman's fury is no joke. Kagome said that Inuyasha would come around but he wasn't positive about that. He had seemed pretty angry that he was here. Again he contemplated leaving. The sun had set and the arguing had finally stopped. He stood up and stepped outside. He was surprised at what he saw. Kagome and Inuyasha were in a deep kiss. They suddenly stopped and Inuyasha whispered, "Only 3 more days. Three more days and your mine…" Inu no Taisho cleared his throat and they broke apart blushing furiously, "Hey old man." Inuyasha said facing his father, "You can stay for now. But don't be mistaken it's only cause Kagome wants you here."

Inu no Taisho smiled, "Thank you, son."

"Keh." Inuyasha said walking past his father and into the hut.

Kagome followed behind him smiling as she walked past Inu no Taisho she gently touched his arm, "Just be patient. He'll come around. I know he really does want you here."

He smiled softly at her, "Thank you, Kagome. I hope you're right." he said following them into the hut.


	3. Chapter 3

Inu no Taisho rubbed his eyes as the sun's rays hit his face. He sighed sitting up. Last night was filled with many more of Inuyasha's harsh comments towards him. That was until Kagome sat him and told him 'If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all! Besides if you keep being mean I'll sit you until you can't move for a week." Inuyasha promptly shut up after that, but he continued glaring at Inu no Taisho. He sighed again and looked around. He saw that neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were in the hut. He stood up just as he heard a commotion start outside. He stepped outside to see an amusing scene.

Inuyasha was chasing after Shippo, "Come back here! That's my Ramen!"

Shippo ran with a bowl of instant Ramen in his hand, "No way! It's mine I had my eyes on it!"

Inuyasha quickly caught up to the young fox demon stealing the Ramen and hitting him on the head leaving a huge bump. "Keh! You can have as much Ramen as you want when you can beat me."

Shippo ran to Kagome tears in his eyes, "Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean!"

Kagome sighed pulling another bowl of instant Ramen from her yellow backpack. Shippo instantly lit up grabbing the bowl from her and filling it with hot water. She then looked at Inuyasha who was slurping up a massive amount of noodles. "Inuyasha be nicer to Shippo. He's just a kid." She turned and noticed Inu no Taisho and smiled, "Good morning, are you hungry?"

He smiled back at her, "No, thank you though." he said sitting beside Shippo. Inuyasha grumbled at his father.

Shippo looked between Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho. He turned and looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, why are you being such a jerk?"

Inuyasha whipped around and looked at the fox demon narrowing his eyes, "What did you say!?"

Shippo glared at him, "You heard me! You're being a jerk! And an idiot! And immature!" he said standing up.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled standing up as well looking down at Shippo, "And stay out of my business before I beat the shit out of you!"

"You are such a jerk!" Shippo yelled at him, "Your dad came back from the dead and you're being mean!? I would give anything to get my Pa back! You're… you're… you're… being the biggest idiot I've ever met!" he said this while slightly shaking.

They were glaring at each other when Miroku ran up, "Hey, Inuyasha we've got a job!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at this, "Where at?"

"In a small village about 3 hours away." Miroku answered him.

Iuyasha cracked his knuckles and picked up Tetsusaiga, a smirk on his face, "Good I've been dying to kick some demon ass."

Kagome looked at him worry in her eyes, "Inuyasha tonight's-"

Inuyasha cut her off, "I know." he could still see the worry in her eyes and added, "I promise I'll be back before the sun sets."

"Let's go. We have to leave now to make sure we get back before sunset." Miroku said.

Kagome sighed, "You better keep that promise, Inuyasha." She said sternly.

Inuyasha smiled and ran over to her kissing her on the cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I will." He then ran off with Miroku.

Kagome watched him leave still worried. Tonight was the night of the new moon. Tonight Inuyasha will be mortal. Inu no Taisho saw her worry and smiled softly at her, "I'm sure he'll be fine." Kagome smiled back at him and nodded.

Shippo sighed crossing his arms and sitting down, "Such an idiot…"

Just then Kagome noticed a young girl peeking at them from behind a tree, "Rin?" She heard an 'eep!' for a reply. She giggled at the young girl, "Come on out Rin."

Rin stepped from behind the tree a look of wonder on her face as she stared at Inu no Taisho. Inu no Taisho had realized the girl was there but thought to let her come out when she was comfortable. Now that she had come out he smiled at her, "Hello."

She blushed a bit then walked straight up to him and looked him right in the eyes, "Are you really Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father? Did he really bring you back with Tenseiga?"

He continued to smile at her, "Yes that's all true."

She looked so excited and giggled grabbing his hand, "That means we're the same!"

He looked at the young girl confused, "How so?"

She giggled at his confusion, "Lord Sesshomaru brought us both back with Tenseiga, silly."

Inu no Taisho was shocked. Sesshomaru had brought back a human? He looked at the girl Rin and her bright smile. He smiled not at her but at his son's actions and thought, 'Things really were starting to change.' He looked at the young girl and asked, "So how'd you meet Sesshomaru?"

A few hours had passed and Rin and Shippo had gone off to play. Inu no Taisho watched as Kagome mixed different herbs. She focused on her work only stopping to look up at the position of the sun. He smiled at this she was still worrying about Inuyasha. "How did you and Inuyasha meet?" Inu no Taisho asked.

Kagome looked up shocked then sighed, "It's a long story…"

He smiled at her, "We've got nothing but time."

She smiled at him, "Well actually I'm not from here."

"Really? Where are you from?" He questioned her.

She chuckled a bit, "Well you may not believe me but I actually came through the bone eater's well." She looked at Inu no Taisho a look of shock and confusion on his face. "Actually the well and the Sacred Tree are on my family's property. We ran a shrine, or my grandpa did. The only difference is it's about 200 hundred years in the future."

He looked at her even more shocked, "What?"

She continued working as she explained, "On my 15th birthday I was dragged into the well by a demon. I got away but I ended up here on this side of the well. I was confused and scared. I wandered around and found the Sacred Tree. I ran over and to my surprise there was a boy sealed there. That boy was Inuyasha." She smiled at the memory, "He looked so peaceful like he was sleeping."

"What? Why was he sealed to a tree!?" Inu no Taisho questioned a little angry.

"Have you heard of the Sacred Jewel?" He nodded slowly and then realized where this was going and thought, 'He didn't! He didn't try to steal it… did he?' Kagome continued her story, "Well Inuyasha originally planned to take it and use its power to become a full demon." Inu no Taisho shook his head with a sigh. "He met the priestess named Kikyo, who protected the Sacred Jewel, because of this." He noticed her voice went a little colder, "They fought but eventually they fell for each other and Inuyasha decided to become human for her." Inu no Taisho looked at her now realizing why her voice had gone cold. "At the time Kikyo was looking after a badly injured thief. He couldn't move but he also fell in love with Kikyo and wanted not only Kikyo but the Sacred Jewel as well. In an attempt to get both he offered his soul to demons. Thousands of demons came to eat his soul and that's how Naraku was born. Naraku was able to change his appearance. He didn't want the Sacred Jewel pure so he pretended to be Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo so it seemed like he betrayed her. He then attacked Inuyasha pretending to be Kikyo. Inuyasha believing Kikyo betrayed him was angry and attacked the village stealing the Sacred Jewel. At that moment Kikyo showed up injured believing Inuyasha betrayed her, shot an arrow sealing him to the Sacred Tree of Ages. Kikyo died and had the Sacred Jewel burned with her. Inuyasha was sealed to the tree for 50 years before I got there."

Inu no Taisho looked at her shocked and angry at this Naraku. He wanted to know more, especially how Inuyasha was unsealed, "If I'm correct to remove a seal doesn't the person who put the seal on have to remove it."

She smiled at him, "That's where I come in. I was attacked by the demon from the well again. I ran away and ended up by the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha awakened but was still sealed to the tree. As I was running away the demon caught up to me and cut me and you wouldn't believe what popped out." She paused and looked at him stopping her work. "The Sacred Jewel came out of my side."

He looked at her astounded, "But how? Didn't the priestess have it burned with her?"

"Yes… it turns out I'm the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo." At this he was even more shocked, "The demon was still trying to kill me and in order to save my life I unsealed Inuyasha. Inuyasha easily killed the demon, but after that he stole the Sacred Jewel again." Inu no Taisho sighed again after that. "I chased after him and Kaede, the priestess here, had these beads go on his neck. Kaede is actually Kikyo's younger sister. Anyways you had to come up with a command for the beads to stop him and the first thing to pop in my head was sit. As you've seen what happens we quickly got the Jewel back and found a way to control Inuyasha. Though the reappearance of the Jewel wasn't necessarily a good thing. Inuyasha stuck around so he could continue to try to get the Sacred Jewel. I was attacked by another demon and it got the Jewel. I shot the demon with an arrow and it killed the demon but also shattered the Sacred Jewel."

"So what'd you do?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Well because I could see and sense the Jewel shards, unlike others, I had to find them. Inuyasha wanted the Jewel shards but couldn't see them. He was also strong enough to protect me and I could control him with the word sit, so we formed kind of a team." She laughed, "We hated each other actually. I thought he was stubborn and rude."

He laughed, "Really?"

She laughed again nodding her head, "Eventually we came to understand each other and eventually I fell in love with that stubborn idiot." She said leaning back placing her hands behind her, "During that time I would travel between home and here. The only other person who could go through the well was Inuyasha. Along the way of collecting the shards we met up with everyone else. We had all been affected by the Sacred Jewel or Naraku. Shippo's father was killed for Sacred Jewel shards. Sango is a demon slayer who's family and entire village was killed by Naraku. Miroku had a wind tunnel in his hand that would suck up anything and everything. It was passed down through his family and was created by Naraku. He had to defeat him or else the wind tunnel would eventually suck him in like it did his grandfather and father. In the beginning was when Inuyasha got Tetsusaiga. We eventually killed Naraku together, and ended up destroying the Sacred Jewel. After that I ended up back at home. I was excited to see my family and when I turned back I saw Inuyasha disappearing in the well. The well had sealed and we were separated for 3 years." She had a sad look in her eye after saying that.

"So how'd you get back?" He asked her.

"Those 3 years all I ever wanted was to get back here. One day I was at the well wishing to get back and the well opened up. I hugged my mom good bye and jumped in. When I came through the other end I reached my hand up and it was quickly grasped by Inuyasha. Every day of those 3 years I stopped by the well. So did Inuyasha. Since I got back we've always been together."

He smiled at her, "I have to admit that is quite the story."

She laughed at this, "Yes, it really is."

He sighed, "I can't believe he tried to steal the Sacred Jewel though…"

She sighed getting back to her work, "Though I think he was being an idiot I understand why he wanted it. The way he grew up was hard on him."

"At least he had his mother though." he said looking at her.

Kagome looked up shocked and then a sad look overtook her face, "Inuyasha's mother died when he was still just a kid. After she died he was all by himself."

"I didn't know…" he said putting his head in his hands.

"Humans didn't want him around because of his demon side. Demons didn't like him and even tried to kill him because of his human side. He has both human and demon in him but neither accepted him." She said sadly. She looked up suddenly, "Don't tell him I told you all that! He'd be so mad!"

He smiled sadly at her, "You have my promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Inu no Taisho watched as Kagome paced around the room. Every once in a while she'd straighten something that was already straight. Or dust something with no dust. Or fill his cup up with tea. She constantly was turning to look out the window at the now setting sun. She started her pacing again stopping to look out the window. She mumbled to herself, "Where is he?"

He sighed, "The sun hasn't set yet. I'm sure he's fine." She turned towards him at the sound of his voice and nodded. She went to fill his cup back up with tea and he covered his cup with his hand, "If I have any more tea I'll burst."

She blushed, "Sorry. I'm just worried." She said as she went to clean the perfectly clean floor.

He grabbed her hands to stop her, "He'll be fine don't worry." She nodded again and sighed looking out the window.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking back, a sack of coins for each of them. Inuyasha kept looking at the sun. He promised Kagome he'd be back before the sun sets. It had taken longer than expected and the sun was starting to set. He knew it was still at least 40 minutes if they continued at this pace. He wanted to keep his promise to Kagome. He also wanted to be home before he turned human. He looked at the sun again and sighed, if he left Miroku by himself and ran it would probably take 20 minutes and he would get home in time. He turned to Miroku about to ask if he could run ahead when Miroku cut him off. "Go on ahead." He said.

"How'd you know?" He asked Miroku shocked.

"Inuyasha, you've been looking at the sun every couple of minutes. Go on ahead I'll be fine."

Inuyasha hesitated for a second and then turned to run off, "Thanks Miroku I owe you one."

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He could feel his speed decreasing as the sun continued to set. His demon senses were starting to fade and he knew he had to hurry. He reached the hut just as the sun completely set and night fell. He crashed into the hut collapsing to the floor just inside the door. Kagome whipped around startled. She let out a sigh of relief, "Inuyasha."

He was breathing heavily, "I… kept… my… promise…" Each word was said between heavy breathing.

She smiled at him, "Yes you did. Thank you." She said as she walked over to him giving him a cup of water. He drank it in a couple gulps, "How'd it go?"

"Keh. Easy. The demon wouldn't even be considered a warm-up." He stopped as he felt himself starting to transform, "Ugh! I hate this part."

Inu no Taisho froze as he watched his son's hair change from silver to black, his dog ears starting to disappear, and his eyes were turning from gold to brown. "What's going on?" that's when a distant memory flitted across his mind. When Izayoi became pregnant he tried to learn as much information about half-demons as he could. He remembered that half-demons had one day/night that they turn mortal. He stood up looking at his son who had now completely transformed. "Tonight's your night! Tonight! No wonder Kagome was so worried!" he said sternly his nostrils were flaring, "What if you hadn't gotten back in time!"

Inuyasha looked up at his father shocked, "What's the big deal!?"

Inu no Taisho became angrier and started yelling, "It's reckless! What if you had to stay overnight or something! You're mortal now! You could've been killed! Think a little! You should have at least brought me along with you or something! I could have protected you just in case!"

Inuyasha stood up angry, "Shut up! I got back in time perfectly fine so stop with the lecture! I can take care of myself now! I don't need you now!" he yelled back at him storming out of the hut and into the night.

Kagome quickly ran after him glad he was human. If he wasn't human she wouldn't have a chance of catching up to him. He stopped by the bone eater well. His back was facing her and she was standing right behind him, "Inuyasha…" she said quietly. Inu no Taisho followed the two but stopped at the edge of the field watching them. He wasn't sure if he should stay away or go up to him.

Inuyasha's back was still turned to Kagome when his words just started spilling out, "Why now? Why'd he come back now? Why wasn't he there when I needed him? Why wasn't he there to protect my mother? Or there when I had no one by my side? Why wasn't he there when they kicked me out of the village after my mother died? Or when demons tried to kill me because I was a half-demon; tried to kill me because they said I was a disgrace to demons everywhere. Why wasn't he there when I needed someone to say I was worth something? Why wasn't he there when I needed him? Why now?" Inuyasha had blurted out all that without thinking, but he knew it was all true and was the true reason why he was so mad.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she listened to Inuyasha. She could hear the tears in his voice as she reached her hand out to grab his, "Inuyasha…"

Inu no Taisho heard everything his son said, "I'm sorry." He said starting to walk towards them. They both jumped turning towards him. Neither of them had realized he followed them. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect your mother. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most." He was standing in front of his son and he reached out pulling Inuyasha towards him in a hug. Inuyasha tried to fight him but didn't stand a chance in his mortal form, "I'm truly sorry, but I don't regret dying. If I hadn't fought the night you were born I wouldn't have died. But if I didn't fight this strong brave man wouldn't be standing in front of me today." He smelled tears and his son stopped fighting, "I don't regret it and I would give my life again for my son who means so much to so many people."

Inuyasha sniffed pulling himself together, "Alright, alright. I get it." He said sniffing again, "Will you let go now… this is embarrassing." Inu no Taisho chuckled to himself letting go of his son. Inuyasha wiped his eyes embarrassed. He looked down at his feet, "thanks… dad."

Inu no Taisho's heart felt like it jumped for joy at the fact that his son had called him dad. He placed his hand on his head, "Anything for you." He removed his hand turning around. He looked back at him, "Lets head back."

Inuyasha followed him and Kagome ran up next to him grabbing his hand smiling. She was still smiling when they finally saw the hut and he sighed, "What are you so happy about?" she stopped pulling at his hand and he turned towards her, "What?" he asked as she kissed him. He was shocked at first and then kissed her back.

Kagome ran her hand through his hair finally breaking the kiss. She pressed her forehead to his looking into his now brown eyes, "I love you, Inuyasha."

He smirked, "I love you too." He said kissing her deeply.

Inu no Taisho laughed at the two, "Save something for the wedding night." He said walking into the hut. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart blushing.

Inuyasha smirked and whispered in her ear, "It's so hard though." this made Kagome blush even more.

They heard Inu no Taisho laugh again and he called out to them from inside the hut, "I heard that." This made Inuyasha blush even more than Kagome was.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in the hut both still blushing which made Inu no Taisho laugh. Inuyasha glared at him and muttered, "Stupid demon hearing…" which made him laugh more.

Kagome walked over to a box pulling out a bottle she grabbed 3 small glasses and turned to Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho holding up the bottle and cups, "Let's drink in celebration!"

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "What the hell are we celebrating?"

Kagome looked at him, "That you stopped being an idiot and finally accepted your father."

"Keh, that's stupid why do we—" Inuyasha started.

She turned to him a look of death in her eyes, "Drink. And. Celebrate." He took the cup grumbling.

She handed a cup to Inu no Taisho, "Thank you, Kagome."

She poured her glass and looked at the 2 of them holding her glass up, Inu no Taisho held up his glass too and they both looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha held up his glass grumbling again. Kagome looked at them smiling; "Cheers!" and they all downed the glass.

Several drinks later Inu no Taisho couldn't help but laughed at the 2. They were both obviously drunk. Alcohol didn't affect demons as much as it did humans so he was fairly sober. Inuyasha picked up a cup and Kagome stopped him, "Hey that's my cup!"

"Is not, it's mine!" he said slightly slurring and downing the alcohol.

"Hey!" she said grabbing for the cup. He tried to move away from her but just fell backwards. She laughed at him, "You're drunk!"

He sat back up crossing his arm, "Am not!" She slightly pushed him and he fell over again as she laughed, "Ok maybe a little… but you're drunk too!"

She shrugged at him, "Not as drunk as you!" she said pouring another glass and downing it. Inuyasha grabbed the bottle and poured himself another glass seeing her statement as a challenge. He downed it looking at her. She grabbed the bottle from him pouring herself another glass.

Inuyasha went to grab the bottle from her but Inu no Taisho grabbed it first as he stood up. Inuyasha looked at him, "Hey!"

He sighed, letting them continue as they were would end badly for both of them, "It's for your own good." he said as he walked outside.

Kagome crawled over to the door peeking her head out, "Hey where are you going?" she asked the retreating figure.

He turned bottle still in hand, "For a walk." He figured he'd stay out until they fell asleep.

She turned around to Inuyasha who was now laying on the floor she laughed crawling over to him, "You're passing out already."

He sat up, "Am not." He went to stand up and just sat back down, "Ugh I'm drunk."

She laughed, "I told you!"

He looked at her, "How do you humans drink when it affects you this much!"

She laughed, "Is this your first time drinking?"

"Hmph, no! I've just never drank when I was in this form." She laughed as she grabbed her unfinished cup drinking it, "How can you drink more!"

She shrugged, "Someone had to drink it and I don't think you need anymore."

Inuyasha looked around, "Hmm… We're alone…" She looked at him questioningly when he pulled her in kissing her. They broke apart and he smiled, "I can't do that with my dad around." He kissed her again and then laid down.

Kagome watched him. She quietly asked, "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he replied eyes closed.

"Are you happy?" She asked hesitantly.

Eyes still closed he muttered half asleep, "As long as you're with me I'll always be happy…" She watched him a little longer and then curled up beside him. He wrapped his arm around her. Soon they were both asleep on the floor.

Inu no Taisho was walking back hoping they had either fallen asleep or passed out. He made it to the hut and all was quiet. He walked in and saw them sleeping on the floor. He sighed grabbing a blanket and covering the two up, Inuyasha moved clutching Kagome tighter to him. Inu no Taisho froze but relaxed when he saw he was still asleep. He rolled out his mat laying down and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Inuyasha woke up hazily as he felt some pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Kagome lying on him, "Eh! Kagome!" he said sitting up quickly. She rolled off him landing face first on the floor; he heard her mutter, "Ow."

Kagome sat up quickly, "What the hell did you do that for!?" She demanded looking at him.

"Me!? Why were _you _sleeping with _me_!?" he asked her loudly.

"Ugh." She replied holding her head, "Not so loud… Besides what's the big deal our wedding is tomorrow." This was followed by, "Ugh too bright." as she attempted to block the sun with her hand.

Just then Inu no Taisho chimed in smiling with a cup of tea in his hand, "Good morning."

Kagome looked at him with misery in her eyes, "What's so good about it?"

He poured some tea for her, "Here drink this. Just be glad I took the alcohol away when I did."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was perfectly fine. She narrowed her eyes, "This isn't fair he was drunker than me!" She said pointing at him, "Why isn't he hung-over."

"Hmph! That's because of my superior demon blood!" he said in a matter of fact tone.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." She said taking a sip of the tea.

Just then Miroku came in yelling, "Inuyasha!"

Kagome grabbed her head, "Too loud!"

"Eh! Kagome are you alright?" he asked then he saw the bottle of alcohol on the table, "Oooh, hung-over?" She nodded her head.

"What'd you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh… Oh yeah! Kaede said there's a dangerous demon roaming in the forest. She wanted you to take care of it."

Inuyasha sighed, "Can't that old hag take care of it herself?" Miroku just looked at him skeptically, "Alright, I'll go. Just let me finish my tea."

Kagome finished her tea and stood up grabbing a towel and bath stuff, "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked her.

She looked at him with a look that said 'really?', "To take a bath."

"There's a demon!" he said as if this would stop her.

"I feel like hell and want to take a bath. Either you let me go or I sit you and go your choice." She said.

"Fine but at least take your bow." He said grumbling

She picked up her bow and arrows. As she walked away you could hear her complaining, "Have to take a weapon to go take a bath, ridiculous!"

Inuyasha hurriedly picked up Tetsusaiga running out the door, "I'll just go take care of that demon."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha's cup which was completely full and smirked. He looked at Inu no Taisho, "He's quick to move if Kagome is involved."

Inu no Taisho was now sitting outside with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and the twins. Inu no Taisho was drinking more tea which was made by Sango. Rin was making a crown out of flowers. The young girl sighed dreamily, "I wonder how Inuyasha proposed to Kagome. I bet it was soo romantic."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at each other and broke out laughing. Shippo said, "Romantic my butt!" between laughter.

Inu no Taisho looked at them questioningly. Rin looked at the three of them and asked, "Really? How did he propose?"

Shippo finally pulled himself together and stood up. He cleared his throat and put a scowl on his face. He suddenly yelled, "Woman! Marry me!" as he pointed at Rin. The three broke into laughter as Inu no Taisho started choking on his tea laughing as well.

Inu no Taisho pulled himself together, "He didn't really ask her like that did he?"

They all nodded through their laughter, "Kagome sat him so many times. He was sore for days." Shippo said with a huge smile on his face at the memory.

Inu no Taisho shook his head as Sango said, "The worst part is he didn't realize what he did wrong…"

Shippo shook his head, "Such an idiot."

Just then they hear a low voice behind them, "You guys were watching!" They all turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind them a look of pure rage on his face, "You no good spies!" He said running towards them. They jumped up running away, "I'll kill you." He said chasing them.

"We were just curious!" Miroku said running away as the twins giggled at the scene in front of them.

"Yeah, no big deal!" Sango said still running away.

Just then Inuyasha stopped sniffing the air. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo collapsed to the ground in relief. Just then a familiar face ran up, "Hey mutt!" Koga said, "Where's Kagome?"

"Shut up! Flea bag! It's none of your business! Why are you here anyways!?" Inuyasha replied.

"Have you become more stupid since the last time I saw you!" Koga said, "For the wedding of course."

Just then Kagome walked up feeling much better after the bath. She was surprised by who was there, "Koga!"

Koga ran up to her grabbing her hand, "Kagome, even though you chose that mutt, I will always keep you in my heart. You the beautiful woman I loved." He said and kissed her hand. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Is he forgetting he's the one who got married first?" Shippo whispered to Miroku and Sango who were nodding their heads.

Inuyasha's anger boiled over and he punched Koga full force in the face and he flew backwards, "Shut up you mangy wolf!" he pulled out Tetsusaiga ready to kill him.

Kagome saw this and yelled, "Sit boy!" and he crashed to the ground. He looked up at her glaring. And she smiled nervously, "Now, now we can't be hurting wedding guests."

Inuyasha jumped up, "You invited him!?" he yelled pointing at Koga. "Did you forget he kidnapped you?"

Kagome sighed, "That was a long time ago, besides he helped us out on numerous occasions. He's here and invited to the wedding there's nothing you can do about it."

"Keh! I can kill him then he can't come!" he said holding up Tetsusaiga. Kagome was about to sit him again when Ayame came flying in kicking him in the head. He collapsed to the ground as she stepped over him walking to Koga.

Koga laughed, "How do you expect to kill me when my wife can take you down?" Inuyasha stood up growling as he was about to charge at Koga. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome held him back. "Uh-oh looks like I made the puppy mad better go now." He said running off with Ayame.

"God Dammit! I fucking hate wolves!" Inuyasha screamed as the 3 let go of him collapsing to the ground.

Kagome sighed, "I don't know why you still hate him so much."

Inuyasha whipped around, "He's rude! He kidnapped you! He attacked us! Should I go on?"

"Well if those are the only reasons then let me point this out. Miroku kidnapped me, stole the Sacred Jewel shards, and attacked you almost sucking you into the wind tunnel. Sango also attacked us at first. Oh and Shippo stole a Sacred Jewel shard too. We all get along now." Kagome stated. Inu no Taisho looked at them surprised he hadn't known that all their relationships started with… well fighting.

"Keh! That's different! Besides they all ended up fighting with us and not against us."

She smiled, "Yeah, and I remember several times when he saved you, he saved me, or you fought together. Hell, you even saved him before."

"That's because you made me!" he said with a huff.

"I did not! I asked you and you agreed to!" Kagome replied.

"I just hate him alright!" he yelled.

"He hates him because Koga wanted you to be his wife." Shippo said in a matter of fact voice.

"I still don't understand though. Koga's married now and besides when we first met Miroku he asked me to have his children." Kagome said. Inu no Taisho for the second time today was choking on his tea.

"Yeah but Miroku asked every girl he met that. Koga was serious." Shippo said

"Shut up already!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh yeah, did you kill that demon?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. He was desperate to change topics since Sango was now glaring at him for his past actions.

"No, I couldn't find it. Its scent just suddenly disappeared."

"Now, now don't lie. You were probably distracted thinking of Kagome bathing…" Miroku said.

Inuyasha jumped up blushing, "Now why would I be doing a thing like that!"

"It's alright to think of your wife taking a bath. I do it all the time." Miroku finished just as Sango hit him over the head and he collapsed to the ground.

Sango shook her head, "You two should just be happy that you found someone who would marry you."

They both looked at her and pointed at each other while they both asked, "Why are you grouping me with him?"

Sango looked at Miroku and said, "Because you're nothing but a lecherous monk."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "And you have a horrible attitude."

Shippo shook his head sighing and then looked at Sango and Kagome, "I feel sorry for the both of you."

Sango laughed, "You two better be careful or we'll leave you for Shippo."

Kagome laughed as well, "Yeah, only Shippo understands our pain." She put her hand to her head dramatically as if she was shouldering a huge burden.

Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the tail, "Really? You wanna marry this brat?"

Inu no Taisho asked, "If you would like I can go look for the demon."

Inuyasha dropped Shippo, "Keh. I can handle it by myself. I don't need _your_ help."

Inu no Taisho was a little shocked he thought that they were getting along better since last night. Kagome saw the look of sadness that passed over Inu no Taisho's face. She walked over to him whispering in his ear, "Don't worry. Inuyasha is just stubborn. He wants to continue being the strongest in the group."

Inuyasha was fuming after he heard Kagome's whispers, "I AM NOT BEING STUBBORN!"

Kagome jumped, "Don't- don't be mad!" she said even though she knew it was hopeless.

He glared at her, "I can't believe you! What else have you been talking about behind my back?"

"Inuyasha, don't be like that. I was just trying to cheer him up." Kagome said nervously.

His eyes narrowed and then he turned away walking away from the village. Miroku stopped him, "Wait we're going with you." he said.

Kagome picked up her bow and arrow and Sango picked up Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha looked at them, "Do whatever you like." Walking away and the others followed.

Sango looked back at Inu no Taisho, "Can you look after and protect the kids?" He nodded his head smiling slightly glancing over at the twins and Rin playing.

They were following Inuyasha through the forest as he sniffed out the demon. Kagome sighed as she thought, 'I'm such an idiot! Of course he would hear me. He had every right to be mad.' She was about to run up to him and apologize when three demons surrounded them. They were huge and ugly. Kagome also realized they were strong too. This was a horrible situation, but she was glad they didn't let Inuyasha go alone.

"Now what do we have here?" one asked.

A second one said, "Looks like some new toys."

The third one laughed, "Let's hope they don't break as easily as our last ones." He slammed his fist down as Inuyasha dodged it.

Inu no Taisho sighed as he watched the three girls playing. He was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't notice the old woman next to him until she spoke, "You seem troubled."

He jumped turning to her, "Just a little."

"Want to talk about it?" She said sitting down. He noticed she was a priestess and realized this must be Kaede.

"Do-" He stopped hesitating, "Do Kagome and Inuyasha fight a lot?"

She chuckled, "Ah. You're worried if they're right for each other." He was surprised at how she guessed so quickly, "They do fight, but it's a lot less than when they first met. They do love each other no matter how much they fight."

He was still worried, "They're just so young…"

"Yes, they are young; I think this is also why they fight so much." She replied.

He was about to say something when he froze. He could smell blood. He sniffed the air, it was Inuyasha's! He jumped up running towards the smell. He turned back looking at the old priestess, "Watch the kids." With his speed he made it there in just a few minutes. He saw Inuyasha destroy one demon. He could see his shoulder had claw marks which is where the blood smell was coming from. Another demon was reaching to grab Inuyasha while his back was turn. He was about to run to his son's aide when another demon stopped him. He had quickly killed the demon when he saw Kagome push Inuyasha out of the way and the demon grabbed her instead.

The demon laughed as he held her up in front of his face, "Is that half demon so important to you that you'd die for him?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled standing up, "Damn you!" he said starting to run towards him.

"Stop or I'll crush her!" the demon yelled. To prove he would he squeezed and Kagome screamed in pain.

Inuyasha and everyone froze. The demons full attention was on every one on the ground. "A single step and the girl here is dead. It would be easy, a second and she's dead." he said threateningly.

Kagome had freed one of her arms and she quickly grabbed an arrow. She stabbed him in the arm as she screamed, "Don't underestimate me!" the arrow glowed pink and the demon screamed as the sacred arrow took effect.

"What did you do to me, woman!?" he yelled as he threw Kagome. Inuyasha ran to catch her and they tumbled, Inuyasha held her to him trying to protect her as much as possible. The last demon crumbled to pieces as the two came to a stop.

Inuyasha shook Kagome, "Kagome? Kagome! Kagome!" but she didn't respond. He clutched her to him as the others watched nervously. Tears in his voice he said "You idiot. Why did you do that? I'm sorry for being mad! I'm sorry for yelling! I'm sorry just don't leave me! Don't leave me yet." He said tears hitting her face.

Kagome felt tears on her face as she heard the last of what Inuyasha said. She opened her eyes reaching up wiping away a tear, "Idiot, why would you think I'd die that easily?"

He opened his eyes looking at her, "Kagome!"

She smiled at him, "Are you alright?"

He pressed his forehead to hers, "Idiot! Of course I'm fine. I'm more worried about you!"

She was still smiling as she sat up, "I'm fine." She looked at him more seriously, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have said what I did."

He kissed her, "You really think I care about that?" he stood up and then helped her up.

Inu no Taisho sighed in relief they were both pretty much alright. As he watched them he realized his worry was for nothing. After seeing what happened he had realized that they truly did love each other no matter how much they argued like Kaede said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow, Woman!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome put an ointment on his shoulder.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You complain more when I treat your wounds than when you get them."

"That's cause it stings!" He said angrily.

"It'll help it heal and not get infected." She said with a sigh as she finished putting the ointment on.

"And what are you staring at?" he said to Inu no Taisho.

"Your scars. You've been in a lot of battles?" He asked his son worried.

"Keh! They're all battles I've won!" he said proudly.

Kagome rolled her eyes again as she wrapped the bandage around his shoulder and chest, "Is that too tight?" she asked.

"It's fine woman!" he said irritably, "Now go get yourself checked out! That should have come first!"

"I keep telling you I'm fine!"

"You were unconscious!" he said fitfully.

"And now I'm conscious." She said picking up his shirt. "I'm going to go wash this."

"And then go to Kaede!?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"And then I'm going to sew up the tears." She said.

"You're too stubborn!" he exclaimed.

"So are you!" she replied. He just sighed crossing his arms, which he regretted seconds later as pain shot through his injured shoulder.

Inu no Taisho sighed with worry as his son grimaced in pain. Again he looked at the scars on Inuyasha's body and he wondered just how many battles did his son fight? Inuyasha looked at his father, "Really quit the staring! It's starting to creep me out." He laughed a little at his son.

Inuyasha was pouting a bit and wouldn't look at his father, "Sorry for what I said earlier…"

Inu no Taisho looked at him confused, "What?"

"You know earlier…. before the demon…." He said awkwardly.

He was a little shocked that his son apologized, "You mean about not needing my help."

"Yeah… I mean I didn't mean to make you feel bad…." He said even more awkwardly.

"It's alright. You have quite the help anyways. Kagome is a very strong priestess." Inu no Taisho said.

"Ha. You should have seen her when we first met, couldn't even shoot an arrow." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Really?" he asked.

"Completely hopeless! But she was always brave, sometimes to the point of stupid." He said smiling, "I remember it had only been a couple of days since I met her and we had to fight this hair demon. She almost hit me with one of her arrows! And then she almost got burned to death! Any normal human would have just stopped and here she is climbing a wall of hair putting herself in danger _again_! She saved our butts, but almost killed herself in the process!" he smiled again, "I remember thinking 'This girl is something special, even if she was hopeless.'" He sat thinking to himself. "No matter how rude or uncooperative I was, she always fought beside me. She fought for me. She completely accepted me as I was even when I didn't accept myself."

Inu no Taisho smiled at his son, "You really found someone special."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he thought, 'Crap did I really just say all that?' and his face turned bright red as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Yeah… well…"

"You should really tell her all that." He stated, "I mean the way you proposed was…" he just left it at that.

"Eh! Well I was really nervous… I actually had no clue what was coming out of my mouth and couldn't even remember what I said. I was just scared she was going to say no…" he sighed, "Actually when she sat me so many times I thought that was a no… I avoided her for a week after I asked until she finally cornered me. She looked at me furiously and in this demanding voice she goes, 'Now when are you going to ask me properly!?'" he said mocking her, "I was really confused until she asked again saying, 'When are you going to ask me properly so I can say yes!' I don't think I've ever been happier than at that moment."

Inu no Taisho smiled happily at his son. He was smiling for his son's happiness and at the fact that Inuyasha was talking to him about something so personal. That smile was short lived when Kagome came back.

Kagome came back and looked at the two demons when Inuyasha suddenly started blushing, "What are you guys up to?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms still blushing, "None of your business!" he said in angry tone. Inu no Taisho face palmed.

Kagome looked a little shocked then angry, "Fine be that way!" she said walking over and throwing his shirt at him, "You can sew your own shirt!" She then stormed out of the hut.

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Son," he paused, "Go after her and tell her all that you told me." Inuyasha just looked at him and he made a shooing motion. Inuyasha quickly threw on his shirt and ran after her.

He quickly caught up to her grabbing her hand. Kagome turned still angry, "What!?"

He looked at her softly, "Please, come with me." She was hesitating, "Please, Kagome."

Kagome was now on Inuyasha's back traveling into the forest. He had that look in his eyes that she just couldn't say no to. She just prayed that he never figured that out. Inuyasha quickly made his way through the forest only stopping when they reached the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha sniffed the air and swiveled his ears checking to see if they were followed by any spies a.k.a. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He realized they weren't and put Kagome down. She looked at him, "What's this about?" she asked.

He turned to her, "I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I was just embarrassed because we well I was talking about you…"

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah about… well…" the rest was mumbled as he blushed bright red.

"What was that?" she asked a little bit of teasing in her voice.

He took a deep breath, "we were talking about how amazing you are…"

She was a little shocked, "Really?"

"And I know I don't tell you that enough." He grabbed her hand finally looking at her but he was still blushing, "You know I love coming to this tree. I mean I should hate it because I was sealed here, but this is where everything started with you so I just… um…" he paused taking another deep breath, "So this is my favorite place in or around the village."

She smiled, "This is my favorite place too. When I was home, when we were separated for those three years, I would spend hours underneath the tree."

He rubbed the back of his head, "And I want to apologize for the way I proposed to you… honestly I had no clue what I even said until I heard Miroku and everyone talking about it. I was just so… nervous." He said with a sigh. "I was nervous and scared that you'd say no." She slapped him upside the head and he screamed, "Hey!"

After that she kissed him, "You idiot why the hell would I say no!? I left home for you!"

He smiled and kissed her, "I know we're getting married tomorrow and it's kinda too late," he said grabbing both her hands at the end. "But I want to ask you like I should have. Kagome, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

She laughed, "Hmmm…. I'll have to think about it…"

"Hey!" He yelled.

She smiled and kissed him, "Of course." He smiled and kissed her deeply.

They broke away and sat underneath the tree, "So how did Miroku and the others know?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "Cause those three are no good spies."

She laughed and cuddled into his shoulder. Inuyasha let himself relax for once and wrapped his arm around her. They sat in silence for a while when it was broken by Inuyasha, "What the hell is that bastard doing here?"

Kagome was about to ask who was here when Sesshomaru appeared before them, "What a sickening scene." He said blandly, "I didn't know you could be so soft." He said looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up quickly, "Shut up, Sesshomaru!"

"Your wedding is tomorrow am I right?" he asked.

"Why do you care!?" Inuyasha spit at him.

"I don't." he said walking away. As he was walking he dropped something.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru drop something and she ran over picking it up, "Wait! You dropped this!" she said holding up a necklace.

He looked at her coldly, "I don't need it." He then flew off into the sky.

Kagome took a closer look it had a simple silver chain with a blue moon pendant on it. This made her confused; she couldn't imagine Sesshomaru ever wearing it. She turned to Inuyasha, "Why would he be carrying this around if he didn't need it? And why did he show up just to leave?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Who cares. Just leave it here."

"I'm gonna keep it. He might want it back." She said.

"Who cares if he wants it back? He's the one who dropped it. It's not _our_ responsibility to take care of it." He said reaching for it.

"I'm keeping it." She said walking back to the village. Inuyasha sighed and followed.

They reached the hut and Inu no Taisho was still inside. He was worried when he saw Inuyasha since he looked extremely angry. He was about to ask what happened when he noticed the necklace in Kagome's hand, "Can I see that necklace?" She was surprised then shrugged her shoulder handing it over grabbing her needle and thread. She started sewing Inuyasha's shirt while he examined the necklace. He was right about what kind of necklace this was, but how did she get it? He stared at the necklace perplexed when he asked, "Kagome… where did you get this?"

"Um, well we ran into Sesshomaru; that's why Inuyasha so grouchy."

"And he gave this to you?" Inu no Taisho asked surprised.

"Well no…" she replied, "He dropped it when he was leaving, and when I tried to give it back he said he didn't want it. Why? Is it important?"

"Um well… necklaces like these are given to dog demon pups by the parents. It produces a protective barrier if the pup ever ends up in danger. It's typically taken away when the child has proven its ability to fight."

Kagome looked up confused, "Why would Sesshomaru be carrying that?"

"Keh. Maybe he has a brat somewhere." Inuasha said scornfully.

"I highly doubt that." She said, "Besides if he did he wouldn't have left it. Do you know why he'd have this?" she asked Inu no Taisho.

"I don't know." he said as he handed back the necklace. He smirked as he thought. He did have an idea but he doubted they would believe it. He had sneaking suspicion that Sesshomaru meant to give the necklace to them. He agreed that it was highly unlikely that Sesshomaru had a pup somewhere and there would be no other reason for him to be carrying it.

Suddenly Kagome looked up from her work, "Maybe the necklace was for Rin! That's the only reason he ever goes near the village!"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "It can only be used fully by a child with demon blood. The barrier wouldn't be created for a _fully_ _human_ child."

"I still say we should have left it in the forest." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"You should keep it. You can use it when you have kids." He said walking out of the hut to try and find Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up shocked, "Kids?"


	7. Chapter 7

Inu no Taisho found and followed Sesshomaru's scent. It took a while to catch up to his son. When he finally reached him he was sitting underneath a tree with his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes, "Hello father."

He looked at his son, "Hello son." They stared at each other for a while each waiting for the other to speak.

Sesshomaru being impatient spoke first, "Well, what is it? You came here for a reason did you not?"

He smiled, "Can't a father visit his son?"

He narrowed his eyes back at him, "What is it really?"

He sighed and sat next to his son, "Do you really hate your brother?"

He glared at him, "I told you not to call that half breed my brother."

"Then why did you bring me back?" he asked.

"To put it simply, I was bored."

"Then why did you just send me to Inuyasha? Why didn't you even talk to me more?" he asked skeptically.

"You asked where he was. You seemed more interested in him than me." He said blandly.

Inu no Taisho sighed pinching his nose, "What about today? What was with the necklace?"

"It was just something I dropped." He said irritably.

"Then why didn't you take it back? Why did you even stop to see them in the first place if you hate your brother so much?" he asked frustrated. "You hate humans and your brother because of his human side right? Then what about that girl Rin? You brought her back to life, let her travel with you, and even still visit her. She is human too!"

Sesshomaru stood up furious. He grabbed Inu no Taisho by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against the tree. Inu no Taisho didn't fight back which made Sesshomaru angrier and he yelled in his face, "I told you not to call that half breed my brother! And why are you here questioning the Lord Sesshomaru's actions. I am not a child! That disgrace is lucky that I haven't killed him yet!" he pulled him forward and threw him against the tree again. "And I don't ever want to hear Rin's name leave your mouth again!"

Inu no Taisho grabbed his son's wrist which was holding his shirt and threw him to the ground hard, "I don't ever want to hear you use the words half breed and disgrace even uttered when describing or referring to your brother. And he is your brother whether you want to admit it or not. The true disgrace is your attitude towards your own family."

"That son of yours should never have been born!" he said throwing his father to the side. "Not only did you spawn him, but then you died saving him. You even gave the Tetsusaiga to _him_."

He grabbed both his son's arms and held them tight stopping him from attacking, "Is your problem with Inuyasha? Or is it really with me?" Sessohmaru tried to break from his father's grasp but failed. "And yes I died saving my _son_ as I would die to save _you_." Sessohmaru finally broke free of his father and swiped at him with his claws. Inu no Taisho dodged it backing away from him, "Yes, I also gave Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha because he _is_ a half demon. He _needed_ it more than you did. I love you as much as I love Inuyasha." He said walking away from Sesshomaru, "I hope you'll make it to your brother's wedding. I'm sure Rin would love to see you there as well." Sesshomaru screamed in anger as he swiped at the tree with his claws destroying it.

Inu no Taisho had just left after the whole kids thing. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at each other for a good minute completely silent. Kagome broke it by glancing down at the necklace. They had never actually discussed anything about kids. Kagome wanted kids she always had, but she wasn't sure about Inuyasha. She sat there and looked at the necklace thinking, 'What if Inuyasha doesn't want kids?' She sighed heavily standing up and walking over to the chest. "Let's just put this away." She said too scared of the answer to ask if he wanted kids.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stood up to put the necklace away. Honestly he never even thought about kids. Hell, it took him a while to even consider marriage. But as he thought about Kagome having his pups he began too like the idea. Though he wasn't sure if Kagome even wanted kids especially demon pups. He sighed as well, "Yeah let's do that."

They sat there awkwardly for a while not looking at each other. Finally Kagome held up his newly sewn shirt, "Here it's all fixed."

He smiled at her, "Thank you Kagome I really appreciate it." Instead of putting his shirt on he pulled her into his lap. "I really do." He said nuzzling her neck.

She let out a gasp of shock when he pulled her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck which was even more of a shock. His fangs lightly grazed her neck and then he froze holding his fangs on a spot on her neck. He was frozen for a couple of seconds and then sighed heavily as he moved his face to look at hers. "Inuyasha?" she asked questioningly. He didn't answer so she continued, "Is something wrong?" He shook his head no, but she knew there was something on his mind. "Inuyasha, I know something's up? What is it? You can tell me."

He shook his head, "Really it's nothing…" he said unconvincingly.

She turned his face towards her so he had no choice but to look her in the eye, "Inuyasha you froze at my neck and then did this huge sigh. Plus you're not a good liar. What's bugging you? You can tell me anything."

He sighed, "It's really nothing. Demons just have this thing…. And when they take a mate they… mark their mate's neck." He said looking away awkwardly.

"How do they 'mark' them?" She asked.

He sighed again, "They bite their neck… it's a way to show other demons that they're taken." She realized now what the pause at her neck was. "My instincts were just telling me to mark you, but I won't do it don't worry." He said continuing to look away.

"Why not?" She asked and he snapped his head towards her.

"Because it would hurt you! It's biting your neck! Besides it's a demon thing not a human thing." He said.

"I know you won't hurt me that much, and besides you are both human and demon, Inuyasha. You should experience both sides. I love you as you, the half demon and half human." She said.

"Kagome…" he said hesitantly.

"This is what I want." She said cuddling into him, "I want everyone to know I'm yours demon and human. Marriage and marking me."

"Ok Kagome." He said lifting her head, "Tomorrow I will, ok?" she nodded her head and he was about to kiss her when his father burst in obviously mad. They all froze looking at each other. Inu no Taisho looked at the two who were obviously having some kind of romantic moment which he just ruined. Usually, he would have heard or at least sensed something before he came in, but was too mad and focusing on Sesshomaru. Inuyasha on the other hand was too caught up in their conversation that he didn't even hear or smell his father approach. They all, including Inu no Taisho, started blushing and Kagome hurriedly got off of Inuyasha's lap.

Inu no Taisho looked awkwardly at the two, "S-sorry I just blundered in here without—"

Kagome gave an awkward laugh, "No- no worries I should be starting dinner anyways." Inuyasha just sat silently his head down hiding his face from view.

Kagome had already started dinner and Inuyasha and his father were sitting there waiting. Inuyasha could smell Sesshomaru on him, "So… you went to go see Sesshomaru…"

He sighed, "Yes I went there to talk, didn't go as calmly as I planned."

This made Inuyasha laugh, "Let me guess he said something that completely pissed you off and couldn't ignore. That or he attacked you first."

"It's more like I said something that completely pissed him off, unintentionally of course. But that led to him saying something I couldn't ignore." He said shaking his head, "Do you hate your brother?"

"You know he'd kill you for calling us brothers. Kagome said it once she was lucky he didn't stop to kill her."

"You didn't answer the question." Inu no Taisho said ignoring what Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha sat and thought for a bit, "Hmph, well I wouldn't say that I hate him, only cus he helped us out once or twice. But I still don't like him. He's a stuck up ass if you ask me."

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me. To go as far as to say you don't hate me." They both snapped their heads in the direction the voice had come from to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded as he stood up narrowing his eyes.

"What business is that of yours?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't fucking give me that. You're in my house."

"And I'm not here for you! I'm here to speak with our father!" he said leaving the hut expecting Inu no Taisho to follow. Inu no Taisho sighed and followed his son outside.

"I see you're having fun playing family with Inuyasha. What are you expecting to happen that I'll join you in there?" he said glaring at his father.

He sighed, "What I want is to be able to sit in the same room with both of my sons. What I want is for the two of you to be able to have a friendly conversation. What I want is for you two to not hate each other." Sesshomaru didn't reply to this so he asked, "What did you want?"

Honestly Sesshomaru didn't know why he came here. Before he realized why, he was here, "Nevermind." He said walking away.

"I love you, Son." Sesshomaru snorted and kept walking, "Remember when I taught you how to climb a tree." At this he froze, "You were still so small only about four years old. Before I knew it you were making your way to the top. "

"I remember you racing to the top to stop me." He said simply.

"Of course I did! If you were to fall from that height! I was terrified, terrified at how easily you could have hurt yourself. Besides my worry and fear I had this admiration for your courage to climb higher." Inu no Taisho placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "I have all these memories with you. All these happy times, but I never got a chance to even see Inuyasha except for the brief glance when he was born." At the mention of Inuyasha Sesshomaru tensed up. "I want to get to know my second son and who my first son became. Please, don't make me choose between the two of you."

Sesshomaru stood there silent for a while finally he sighed, "Fine I won't make you choose but don't expect me to get along with the half breed."

Inu no Taisho tightened his grip on his shoulder and growled, "What did I tell you about calling him a half breed." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

All of sudden they heard Kagome yell sit and a huge crash. The two demons looked at each other and headed to the hut. They walked in and found Inuyasha on the floor and Kagome glaring at him. Inuyasha looked up at the two and focused on his father, "Where were you? I was sat because of you!"

"You were sat because you have no patience!" she said tapping her foot.

"I was hungry!" he said sitting up and crossing his arms.

"And you couldn't wait a couple more minutes?" She asked frustrated.

"I was hungry!" he said again as if this was a good enough reason. Inu no Taisho laughed at his son. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded, "And what the hell is _he _still doing here?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "Be nice to your brother."

"You can't tell me what to do I'm not a child."

At this Sesshomaru smirked, "You sure act like one." Inu no Taisho and Kagome couldn't stop from laughing.

He growled yelling, "Shut up!" and sat down pouting. Kagome chuckled and set food down in front of him. He saw it and instantly brightened.

She looked at Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Don't offer any to him! He'll think he's welcome here if you do." He said through a mouthful of rice.

Kagome glared at him, "Inuyasha, si-"

Inuyasha covered her mouth before she could finish and said, "Fine. Stay eat if you want." Kagome smiled triumphantly.

"Demons don't need food like you humans do." Sesshomaru said looking down at the food on the table.

"Now now, a beautiful woman is offering you her home cooked meal. You should be thankful." Inu no Taisho said pushing Sesshomaru onto his knees so that he was somewhat sitting at the table. Kagome set food I front of the two and finally went to grab her own. Sesshomaru just stared at it until Inu no Taisho scolded him, "Eat it! It's good!"

Sesshomaru sighed taking a bite. He didn't want to admit it but it was good. They sat there awkwardly except for Inuyasha who was stuffing his face. Kagome broke the silence, "Were you visiting Rin?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"What business is that of yours?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Eh, I- I guess it isn't."

"What the hell makes you think you can come into my house and be rude to Kagome!?" Inuyasha demanded standing up.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that half breed!" Sesshomaru replied. They were both growling at each other.

Inu no Taisho stood up and pushed the two down into sitting positions. "Sesshomru, Kagome was just trying to make conversation. Be nice she will be your sister-in-law. Inuyasha calm down and eat your food."

Sesshomaru quickly finished his dinner and got up walking out the door. Kagome got up and grabbed the necklace running out behind him. She caught up to him, "Wait, are you sure you don't want this?" she said holding up the necklace.

He glanced back at her, "I don't want it."

"But—" She says.

He sighed walking over to her. He grabbed her hand and closed it around the necklace, "Keep it." Kagome looked down at her hand and back at him. There was softness in his eyes, something that utterly shocked her.

She stared at him and then realized something, "You meant to give this to us didn't you? You wanted us to have it as a gift."

Sesshomaru stiffened and said, "Now why would I do a thing like that?" letting go of her hand.

Kagome smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Sessomaru was so shocked that he just stood there. She let him go still smiling, "Stop by for a meal anytime!"

Sesshomaru glared at her as he thought to himself, 'Did she really just hug me?' he turned around not saying anything to her and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome walked back in smiling. Inuyasha huffed, "What are you so happy about?"

She smiled leaning over and kissed his cheek, "That I get to marry you tomorrow."

He smirked and pulled her onto his lap, "Hmm... that's right you're officially mine tomorrow." She giggled kissing him and stood up to put the necklace away. Just as she put it away Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. He looked at his father, "Why don't you go take a walk or somethin."

Inu no Taisho slightly smiled holding back his laughter as he got up and left. Kagome turned around facing Inuyasha, "That was rude! Why—" before she could finish Inuyasha was kissing her he broke away, "Inuyasha." She said sweetly.

He smiled, "I just wanted sometime alone with you."

Inu no Taisho walked out and was surprised that he still felt his son's presence in the village. He walked towards it and saw he was sitting with the young girl Rin, "Here my lord! I made this for you." She said putting a crown of flowers on his head. She giggled, "They look great my lord! I picked them out so they'd match your moon!" he slightly smiled at her. She picked up a rope holding it out proudly, "And look what Kagome taught me!" She said as she started jumping over the rope, "She called it a jump rope. She can do tricks with it. I can't do them, but she said she would teach me!"

"Is that so?" he said looking at her.

"Mmhmm, Inuyasha tried it but he ended up tangled up in it." At this Sesshomaru laughed. "And I met your dad! He's so nice!"

"So I heard…" He said looking at her softly.

"It was amazing for you to bring him back!" She said as she spun around. She sat down next to him but she seemed sad now. Sesshomaru sighed as he knew what was coming. She looked up at him teary eyed, "When will I be able to leave with you again? Can I go now?"

He looked away it was so hard to say no when she looked that sad, "It's not safe for you right now…"

She stood up her fist shaking, "I don't care if it's safe! I just want to be with my lord!"

He closed his eyes as he said softly, "But I care…" She threw herself into him holding him tightly. He didn't hug her back but he didn't push her away, for Sesshomaru that was saying a lot.

"I miss you my lord." She said a little muffled by his clothing.

Finally he wrapped his arms around her, "I miss you as well, Rin. But your safety is what is most important to me."

She sniffed and looked at him, "But you'll still come get me though?"

"Yes Rin, I'll come get you." She smiled brightly at him again.

She grabbed the rope again, "Would you like to learn my lord?"

He shook his head no and she looked disappointed. "This Sesshomaru won't mind watching you though." She brightened at this and started jumping as she started singing something about 'Cinderella dressed in yella.'

Inu no Taisho jumped as he heard a woman say, "Spying isn't good." He turned towards the voice to see the old priestess Kaede.

"I was just- I mean-" He sighed he was over 500 years old but he felt like a child caught red handed. "He has changed so much. He's grown so much." He said looking at his son.

"Children do."

He smiled at the priestess, "He finally found someone to change for…" He looked back at Sesshomaru as he watched the little girl play. "And Inuyasha… getting married tomorrow…"

She smiled at the demon, "You must be a very proud father."

"That I am." He said, "Though I am sorry to say I had nothing to do with it."

She smiled and started to walk away, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

He walked away and into the forest. He kept walking as he thought, 'What am I supposed to do now? How long are they going to take?'

Kagome was now in Inuyasha lap as they made-out. Kagome was a little shocked. Usually Inuyasha was too shy to hold her like this, to kiss her like this. It felt good she had been craving for this. He started kissing her neck and she let out a moan. She moved away blushing in embarrassment. He chuckled at her and started kissing her again. He moved and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

"I love you so much Inuyasha." She said reaching up and rubbing one of his ears. She had found out that he secretly liked his ears being rubbed.

"You're the most important thing in the world to me." He whispered removing her hand from his ear and kissing her again. "Don't ever leave me again."

"Never." She replied. He wrapped her in his arms tightly around her holding her against his chest and resting his head on hers. "I don't ever want to be without you."

"Kagome…" he squeezed her tighter.

"Your father is probably waiting to be let back in the house." She said with a giggle.

"Just let me hold you like this a while longer."

"Inuyasha…" She said. She couldn't say no to him when he rarely was this sweet. Sadly though Kagome was soon asleep.

He was still holding her in his arms when his father came in, "Sor-"

"Shh!" he said hushing his father. He carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. After he tucked her in he kissed her forehead.

"Inuyasha…" She said softly.

"Shh, go back to sleep." She quickly obliged. He looked at her for a couple seconds longer and then got up going back to his father. He walked out sitting down by his father as he yawned, "Sorry for kicking you out earlier."

"It's alright, it is not my home." Inu no Taisho said as Inuyasha yawned again, "You should get some sleep."

"Actually there something I wanted to ask you…" Inuyasha said blushing.

"Yes?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Well- I mean- tomorrow night could you find somewhere else to stay…" he mumbled, "It's just- since tomorrow is-"

Inu no Taisho chuckled cutting him off, "I wasn't planning on staying here tomorrow anyways. No offense but I'd rather not stay with newlyweds if you know what I mean."

Inuyasha's entire face turned red at this statement and he turned around and laid down to hide it, "Thanks." Inu no Taisho smiled trying to hold back his laughter that would only embarrass his son more. He blew out the candle that illuminated the room and laid down to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent to the well. She was standing on the edge about to jump in, "Kagome!" he yelled out to her. She turned glaring at him, "What are you doing you promised you'd never leave me! We were supposed to get married!"

"Ha you think I'd actually marry a selfish demon like you? Oh wait; you're only a half-demon even worse. I'm going home to my world to find a guy much better than you! You disgust me!" she said jumping into the well.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" he said yelling down the well at her. Then the well suddenly disappeared. He was watching Kagome with some strange man while she was taking care of children that looked just like her.

All of a sudden Inuyasha jumped awake and he breathed a sigh of relief. 'It was just a dream. All a dream,' he thought to himself. Even though he knew he had been dreaming he still got up and walked to Kagome's room. When he saw her sleeping there he let out another sigh of relief. He walked over to her and laid down pulling her into his arms.

Kagome woke up, "Inu…yasha…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said looking at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" She asked reaching up and rubbing one of his ears.

"Nothing… I just had a bad dream." He said softly snuggling closer to her.

"What was it about?" She asked continuing to rub his ear to calm him.

"It doesn't matter now, as long as you're here with me."

"I always will be." She whispered. It felt like a weight was lifted off his heart at her words. Kagome continued rubbing his ear until she was sure he was asleep. "I love you Inuyasha. I'll always be by your side." She whispered before falling asleep herself.

Kagome woke up first. She slipped from Inuyash's arms and tip-toed out of the room. She emerged from the room to find Inu no Taisho pouring two cups of tea, "Good Morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Good Morning!" she said returning the same amount of cheerfulness if not more. She sat down as he handed her a glass.

"Inuyasha's still sleeping then?" he asked looking at the room.

"Yes, I'll be leaving to get ready at Sango's soon. Could you make sure Inuyasha gets up in time to get ready?" she asked.

He smiled, "Of course."

She had already finished her tea, "Alright, I'm leaving before he wakes up." She said as she walked out the door.

About ten minutes after she left Inuyasha woke up finding himself alone. He sat up quickly, "Kagome?" he ran out of the room, "Kagome!"

He only found his father sipping his tea, "She left to get ready at Sango's." he said pouring another cup, "Here." He said holding it out for him.

"Thanks." He mumbled sitting down across from Inu no Taisho.

He smiled as he teased his son, "Couldn't wait till tonight? Had to stop by her room a little early?"

Inuyasha jumped up blushing furiously, "It wasn't like that!" Inu no Taisho laughed he couldn't help teasing him, it was too much fun. He sat down with a huff, but still couldn't look his father in the face.

Kagome walked into Sango and Miroku's hut to find everyone finishing breakfast. Sango squealed and ran over hugging Kagome, "I'm so excited!" she said. She looked over at Miroku, "Now get out!" She said pushing him out of the hut.

"So cruel, getting kicked out of my own home." He said as she finally pushed him out the door.

"Inuyasha's going to swoon when he sees you today." She said with a smirk.

Kagome laughed, "I'd like to see that!"

"Alright, let's start with the clothes." Sango said as the twins played in the corner.

Miroku sighed and made his way over to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. He walked in and looked at the two demons, "So early and already kicked out."

Inuyasha laughed at him, "Getting kicked out of your own home."

He sighed, "And I could of watched a beautiful girl become more beautiful." He said dreamily.

"That's my bride you're talking about!" he said glaring at him.

"Now, now Inuyasha no need to worry. I'm married now." He said patting his shoulder.

"But your lecherous ways will never change monk. I still remember the trouble you caused because you asked an eleven year old girl to bare your children." Inu no Taisho started choking on his tea when Inuyasha said this.

"Eh? But I asked every girl I met that." Miroku said as if it was no big deal.

"Exactly." He said, "I'm surprised we weren't kicked out of any towns because of your perverted ways and wandering hands."

"You're making me sound worse than I actually was." He said defensively.

"Miroku, that's how bad you were." He said looking at him skeptically

Miroku laughed, "Well it worked I found someone amazing to share my life with."

"Getting beat half-senseless in the process by that person." He said looking away from him, "Which you deserved."

"Says the man who was sat too many times to count."

"Don't remind me…" Inuyasha said and they both started laughing.

Miroku sighed and leaned back on his hands, "Sometimes I miss those days. Traveling around the country, collecting jewel shards."

"Battling a demon almost every day." Inuyasha added.

"So many beautiful women…" Miroku said as if he was looking at them.

"You never change." They looked over to see Shippo shaking his head with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here runt?" Inuyasha asked.

"I tried to see Kagome, but they kicked me out." He said sitting down and pouting.

"I understand the feeling." Miroku said.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready too?" Shippo asked him.

"Hmm… I guess I should." Inuyasha said, "But do I really have to wear shoes?"

Everyone sighed, "Yes!" he grumbled as he went to get ready.

Kagome was now dressed in layers of cloth. The outer layer was red with a white floral pattern and she could tell it was very expensive. Sango was now twisting her hair into an intricate bun. She had finished putting her hair up and was now putting decorative pins in. She looked at Kagome from all angles and smiled, "Your hair looks great! Now for the make-up." She said as she walked over grabbing her supplies. She completely made her over, Kagome kept her eyes closed. Kagome finally opened them to see tears in Sango's eyes, "You look beautiful Kagome…"

"Sango…" Kagome said softly.

Sango wiped her eyes and laughed, "There will definitely be some swooning from Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed, "Thank you Sango. I couldn't have done all this without you!" Sango handed Kagome her mirror. Kagome gasped when she saw herself, "Sango! You're amazing!"

The twins walked up looking at Kagome, "You look beautiful auntie Kagome."

"Thank you," she said hugging both them.

"I'll go check to see if everything is ready." Sango said walking out of the hut.

Inu no Taisho looked around at all the guests shocked. There were humans and demons everywhere. He even saw some half-demon children running around (kids from the 4th movie). His son and his soon to be wife had brought all these people together despite what species they were and he was amazed. Just then Sango walked up, "Well don't you clean up well." She said to Inuasha, "And you're even wearing shoes!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Is that woman ready yet? You two have been at it for 3 hours."

"She's ready I was making sure everyone else was. Oh, and trust me you won't complain about how long we took once you see her." She said smirking, "Now go up front and wait for her."

"Finally." He said walking to the front as Sango walked to go get Kagome. Inuyasha was waiting in front beside the priest and everyone was seated. Inuyasha was getting impatient, when he finally saw her his breath caught in her throat and every one's eyes followed his gaze. "She's beautiful." He whispered to himself. He had to stop himself from running to her. She reached Inuyasha and stood next to him and smiled at the look on his face. He was definitely swooning.

The ceremony was finally over and Inuyasha was ecstatic about that. He felt uncomfortable having so many people watch him. Now began the party. There was food enough for everyone. All the villagers pitched in to make it, it was a huge celebration for the village; the marriage of their new priestess and her half-demon husband who protected their village. Inuyasha smiled down at his wife, "You look beautiful, Kagome."

She smiled back at him, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran up to them, "Congratulations!" they yelled throwing a bunch of flowers on them.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha shook the flowers off of him, "Thanks you guys!" Kagome said brushing the flowers off.

"Who would have thought you would finally make it here with all the fighting you used to do." Shippo said.

"We didn't fight that much!" Kagome said defensively. They just looked at her, "Well we don't fight that much now." She said with a laugh.

Inu no Taisho was walking towards the group Sango grabbed the other two, "Well we'll be off."

"Congratulations you two." He said smiling, "And if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Kagome said hugging him. She let him go and grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand.

"I'm happy to see so many people here, human and demon alike."

Kagome smiled, "We made many friends in our travels."

"And I'm sure they want to congratulate you as well." He said walking away. Inu no Taisho was right it seemed like there was a never-ending wave of people coming to talk to them.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome was getting tired. They had been standing for a long time and he knew her clothes were heavy for her. He separated themselves from the group and she sat down, "I'll go grab us some food." He said walking off.

As Inuyasha walked off Inu no Taisho walked over and sat beside her, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"A little tired. These clothes are so heavy!" She said exasperated.

He laughed, "You look beautiful though."

Inu no Taisho looked around at all the guests. He pointed at the group of half demon kids, "How did you meet them?" he asked.

Kagome followed his gaze, "Oh those are the kids from Horai Island we ran across them in our search for the jewel shards. We had to fight the four war gods to get off."

His eyes widened, "You fought them?"

"Well we all did but Inuyasha took them down when they all combined." She said looking at them, "Have you heard of them before?"

He sighed, "Yes, before I died I asked some demons who served me to kill them… I guess they were unsuccessful."

"Really!? I had no clue!"

He sighed and looked around, "What about the wolves?"

"Um well Koga had jewel shards and when he found out I could see them he kind of… um… kidnapped me." She said laughing nervously, "He may have been bad before but he changed his ways! And we met Ayame when she came looking for Koga."

"Hmmm…. What about them?" he said pointing towards Jinenji and his mother.

"They have a really big herb farm and we met them when kirara was poisoned. Actually the villagers were very mean to them and accused Jinenji of killing people. Inuyasha and I stayed to help them." This continued for a while until Inuyasha came back placing two trays down. The more Kagome told Inu no Taisho about their adventures the more proud of his son he became.

Inuyasha sat down beside her, "What you gonna do ask her a million questions?"

"Oh hush Inuyasha!" she said placing her hand on his knee, "He's just curious."

"Whatever." He said.

"What about Totosai? How did you meet him?"

"Keh! He came to me begging for me to protect him from Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said filling his mouth with rice. "Pathetic."

"Show respect for your elders!" Totosai said.

"Shut up ya old man!"

"Have you been taking care of Tetsusaiga?" Totosai asked.

"Of course I am!"

He narrowed his eyes at him, "Not going to bring it to me broken again?"

"You broke it!?" Inu no Taisho asked angry.

"It- it wasn't my fault! A demon bit it!"

"And you let it?" he asked still angry. Inuyasha was struggling to find the words to explain himself.

Kagome placed her hand on Inu no Taisho arm, "It really wasn't his fault. He was trying his best to save us."

He sighed heavily "Alright. But if you break it again I'll beat your ass!"

Inuyasha was about to say some snarky remark and Kagome covered his mouth, "He understands. So let's just drop it."

Hours had passed and it was now evening. The celebration was finally coming to an end as the sun began to set. As people were finally starting to leave Kagome heard a voice behind her, "Oi, can we go home now."

She turned to her husband laughing, "Yes we can leave now."

"Finally!" he said picking her up bridal style and ran to their hut before anyone could stop them.

Inuyasha walked into the hut and set Kagome down he pushed her up against the wall as he kissed her hard and hungrily. Kagome reached up pulling the decorative pins out of her hair and it fell around her shoulders. He kissed her jaw and then down her neck he stopped the clothes blocking him from going any farther. He flexed his fingers but was stopped by Kagome, "Don't rip anything!" he growled in frustration and she just rolled her eyes. She quickly undid the layers until there was only a simple white one left. He started kissing her again as he walked her into the bedroom. She broke away from the kiss and started to kiss his neck. Inuyasha let out a groan. She slipped her hands in his shirt and exposed his chest. She kissed her way from his neck to his chest and he let out another groan. He lifted her chin claiming her lips again, at the same time his other hand went down untying the last layer of clothing and it fell to the floor around their feet. He broke away and took in her body. "Quit staring…" Kagome said blushing.

He smirked at her, "I can't help it you're gorgeous." He said, "But you're right there are other things I could be doing." He said as he kissed her neck. His hand reached up and he squeezed her breast. Kagome let out a moan. "Do you like that." He asked teasingly, "Do you want more." She nodded her head. He leaned down and flicked her nipple slightly with his tongue as another moan escaped her. He loved hearing the sound of her pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore and he pushed her onto the futon that was lying on the floor. He quickly shed his clothes and followed her. He held her hands down as he kissed her. He kissed a trail down her jaw back to her breast. He gently kissed the nipple and she moaned as her back arched. He could smell her arousal and he rubbed his dick against her wetness. He growled as she bucked against him. He pressed his head against her opening teasingly. "Inuyasha…" She moaned and he loved the sound.

"Tell me. Tell me you want me inside you." He demanded.

She let out another moan, "I want you inside me." At those words he pushed inside her and god she was so tight. He pulled out and thrust back in until his full length was inside her. Pain crossed her face and Inuyasha saw it. He held still while she adjusted as he kissed her gently. Soon the pain faded and pleasure overwhelmed Kagome. She grinded her hips against him and whispered, "You feel good inside of me." Just her words made him groan and he thrust inside her again. At first he was slow being careful, but soon his pace sped up until he was slamming into her. Her hands clutched his biceps. He bent his head to her a neck. He hesitated for a second and then bit down marking her. She gasped but made sure not to scream. He licked the wound as he continued thrusting. Her walls tightened and she screamed out his name as she came. He growled and started thrusting faster and he soon followed spilling his seed inside her. He collapsed to the side of her as they both breathed heavily. When she finally caught her breath she curled up to Inuyasha resting her head on his chest.

He gently kissed the top of her head, "Your neck doesn't hurt does it?" he asked.

She shook her head no as she lifted her head and kissed him, "All I felt was pleasure." He smirked at her. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Do you want to go again?" he chuckled as he flipped her over on her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha woke up and he was spooning Kagome. He looked down at her neck where he had marked her and he gently kissed it. Kagome stirred and turned towards him smiling, "Good morning husband."

He smiled and gently kissed her, "Good morning wife."

They kissed again and it started to become more heated when they heard a familiar voice yell, "Kagome!" It was Shippo.

"Go away brat!" Inuyasha yelled then leaned down and kissed his wife again until they heard a crash and a scream. Inuyasha stood up throwing his pants on and walking out. He walked out to find Sango and Miroku pulling on Shippo who was attempting to hold onto a pillar. They all froze looking at the shirtless Inuyasha, "Everyone get the hell out of my house."

"We were just trying to get Shippo out." Sango said as she ran out of the hut.

Inuyasha followed them out. He was about to yell at them again when his jaw dropped. Everyone was gathered outside in front of their hut. The group included Sango, Miroku, the twins, Shippo, Rin, Kaede, and Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha's anger increased, "What the hell are you all doing here!? Leave!" he roared.

Just then Kagome came out fully dressed, "Inuyasha finish getting dressed." She said simply.

"Wait… but… Dammit!" he said as he hit his head against the door frame. Everyone but the children laughed at him. He angrily went in the house and finished getting dressed.

Kagome sat beside Inu no Taisho and he sniffed the air and then looked curiously at her, "What?" she asked. He smiled at her and tapped his neck. She blushed a bit as her hand went up to her mark.

Inuyasha saw this and he quickly walked over to her sitting down beside her, "Does it hurt?' he asked worriedly.

"No not all."

"Are you sure?" he asked still concerned.

"Inuyasha, I'm positive!" she said grabbing his hand.

Inuyasha turned to the rest of the group, "So why the hell are all of you outside my house anyways?"

Inu no Taisho's mouth twitched as he held back his smile, "Well you two left so quickly last night so we decided to surprise you this morning. You must have had a really busy night, the sun hadn't even set when you left." There was a hint of teasing in his voice as the newlyweds blushed bright red.

Miroku joined in, "And you must have been really tired considering its noon." This made all the adults laugh.

Shippo looked at everyone, "What? What's so funny?"

"You'll find out when you're older." Sango said. He pouted that he didn't get a real answer.

They all sat and ate for a while until they were pulled it different directions. Miroku and Inuyasha were dragged off to help clean up from the day before. Kaede and Rin went back to the hut to prepare medicine for a sick villager. Sango took the twins to go take a nap and Shippo went to help her. It was now just Inu no Taisho and her. He looked at her, "Inuyasha's really worried about his mark."

She sighed, "Yeah he didn't want to do it at first." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Well he wanted to but was scared that he would hurt me. I asked him to mark me though." she said blushing a bit.

"You asked him to? Why?" he asked shocked.

She looked down at her hands, "Because Inuyasha is both human and a demon. I wanted him to experience both sides of himself. The marriage is the human side. The marking is the demon side."

He smiled at her, "Thank you for allowing him… for convincing him to experience both."

She blushed and looked up at him, "You make it sound nobler than it is."

"I don't know any human who would have done the same."

She laughed, "Do you know many humans?"

He laughed, "Well, no."

They were sitting there when she got an idea. She walked into the house and grabbed her pocket knife. She walked back out. "I'm going to the well. I'll be back soon!" she said and walked off.

Not very long after that Inuyasha came back to find Inu no Taisho sitting outside alone, "Where's Kagome?" he asked

"She went to the well."

Inuyasha eyes widened and he took off running. The only thing that occupied his mind was the dream he had the other night. He reached the well to find her standing with her back to him and what he perceived as her looking down into it, "Kagome!" She turned around surprised. "What are you doing?" he asked frantically walking up to her.

"I was just…." She stopped seeing the look of hurt in his eyes. That when she realized it, he thought she was leaving. She shook her head, "It's not what you think." She said grabbing his hand, "I was thinking about how I wish I could let my family know we got and then I came up with an idea." She moved aside so he could see the words engraved on the rim of the well, 'Kagome and Inuyasha married March 1' "I figured since it's on our property they'll see it."

Inuyasha sat down running his hand through his hair, "Thank God!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that." She said sitting down next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her, "You don't have to apologize it's not your fault. It's that damn dreams fault!"

"What dream?" she asked.

He sighed, "Remember that bad dream I had?" she nodded her head. "Well in that dream you left me and went through the well and when my dad said you were here I thought of that…"

She kissed him "I'll always be with you. If I'm at the well it'll only be me trying to update my family." He smiled at her holding her close.

**One Month Later**

Kagome was outside throwing up for the third day in a row. Inuyasha rubbed her back and looked at Inu no Taisho, "You'll take care of her?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes." He said rolling his eyes.

They continued talking but Kagome stopped paying attention as she was lost in thought. 'Ok this is the third morning in a row I've thrown up. And yeah, my period may be a little late, but I can't be… am I?' she sighed to herself, 'I might be pregnant.' She looked at Inuyasha, 'What if I am? How will Inuyasha feel about it?'

Inu no Taisho interrupted his son, "Why don't you go make Kagome some tea before you go." he said. (Inuyasha was going on a job with Miroku.)

He looked at Kagome worried and she nodded at him, "Alright." He said running off.

Inu no Taisho sniffed again making sure what he smelled was right. It was, "Kagome?" he asked. She looked at him and he continued, "How do you feel about having kids?" he asked carefully.

She sighed closing her eyes, "I'm pregnant aren't I?"

"Yes." He said watching her.

"But I mean you're not sure! I mean I could just be sick!" she said opening her eyes.

He shook his head, "I can smell the baby growing inside you; when a woman is pupped her scent changes. There is no doubt, you are pregnant, Kagome." She sighed again, "Do you not want children?"

"It's not that… I don't know if Inuyasha wants kids…"

"Well you might as well tell him now. I'm sure he'll be happy. I'll give you some time to talk." He said as he gently pushed her in the direction of the hut.

Kagome took a deep breath and entered the hut, "Inuyasha?"

He turned towards her, "Where's my father? He said he'd watch after you!" he said angrily.

"Inuyasha, can we talk?"

"Hmm? About what? I have to leave soon." he asked

"Just… just sit down with me it's important." He sat down next to her.

It had been about two minutes and Kagome still hadn't said anything. Inuyasha was becoming impatient, "Well? What is it?"

"Sorry.. um… Do I smell different?" She asked.

"What!? I thought you said this was important! Miroku's waiting for me!" He said standing walking towards the door. "And where's my dad!"

She stood up too, "Inuyasha wait!"

He stopped looking at her waiting for her to say something but she was silent for another minute, "Whatever. I'm leaving." he as he was about to leave.

At this Kagome became impatient with his impatience, "God fucking dammit Inuyasha I'm trying to tell you I'm pregnant." She covered her mouth.

He froze. At first he was just shocked that she cussed which she rarely did. Then what she said fully hit him and he whipped around facing her, "Preg- Preg-" he didn't finish because he fainted.

Kagome just stared at his motionless form, 'Did he really just faint?' At the worst possible time Miroku came in. He saw Inuyasha lying ther, "Inuyasha!? What happened?" he asked Kagome.

"N-nothing he's fine just leave. He'll come get you when he's ready." She said mentally begging Miroku to leave.

"But he's unconscious should we get someone?" he asked worried.

She started pushing him out the door, "He'll be fine. Don't get anyone! I can deal with him." She said giving him a final shove. She looked back at Inuyasha and knelt beside him. She shook him, "Inuyasha, wake up. Inuyasha. Inuyasha!"

He groggily opened his eyes, "Wh- What happened." He asked. Before she could answer he remembered and quickly sat up, "You're pregnant!?"

Kagome teared up, "You're not happy are you?" She asked turning away from him.

He looked at her shocked, "How can I not be?"

She shook her head, "Inuyasha you just fainted…"

"Because I was shocked." He said turning her head so she was looking at him, "I'm so fucking happy, Kagome."

"Really?" she asked placing her hand on her flat stomach.

He rolled his eyes and placed his hand over the hand that was on her stomach, "How can I not be? This is our pup." She let out a sigh of relief pressing her forehead to his. He kissed her and smiled, "I guess we have something new to write on the well." He said.

She smiled back at him, "I guess we do."

**END!**


End file.
